FF WonMi Cruel Destiny
by YuanMi 412
Summary: Takdir berbicara, takdir berkehendak, dan takdir berkuasa! cast: - Siwon/Zhou Mi (main) - Hangeng/Heechul Kang In/Leeteuk (Slight) - Henry & Kyuhyun FF yang di dedikasikan untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke 28 untuk Zhou Mi The Prince of Warm! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO SIDER LINES! DON'T GIVE ANY FLAME!


_**Author: Sanghwa HONEST Lines**_

_**Cruel Destiny**_

* * *

_**Cast: **_

_**Zhou Mi**_

_**Siwon**_

_**Henry (9 tahun)**_

_**Kyuhyun (11 tahun)**_

_**Kang In + Leeteuk (GS) Siwon's Parents**_

_**Hangeng + Heechul (GS) Zhou Mi's Parents**_

**Desclaimer : All Cast have disclaimer!**

**Rated : T**

**Warn : Crack/ UnOfficial Pair! Yaoi! MPreg**

** Typo's/ Miss Typo**

** Don't Like Don't Read NO SIDER LINES**

* * *

Suasana pagi di sebuah rumah yang begitu megah, dihuni oleh sepasang suami istri dengan kedua putranya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sebut saja sepasang suami istri itu Siwon dan Zhou Mi, putra sulung mereka bernama Kyuhyun sedangkan putra bungsu mereka bernama Henry. Namun keadaan keluarga tersebut nampak sedikit berbeda dibandingkan dengan hari – hari biasanya. Ya biasanya mereka sekeluarga akan bersenda gurau satu sama lain, apalagi mengingat kedua anak mereka begitu _hyper active_ yang selalu membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum bahagia akan tingkah lucu dua malaikat kecil mereka, namun saat ini keadaan di rumah keluarga kecil itu begitu sunyi, hanya ada tatapan aneh yang Henry dan Kyuhyun tunjukkan kepada sang _Eomma_. Biasanya sang _Eomma_ akan melayani sang _Appa_ meskipun hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan, namun kali ini tidak, sang _Eomma_ hanya diam seraya menggeser tempat duduknya diantara kedua putra kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa _Eomma_ duduk disini?" Seru sang sulung seraya menatap Zhou Mi horror.

Zhou Mi tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut kepala kedua putranya, "_Eomma_ ingin duduk di dekat kalian berdua, tidak boleh uh?" Jelas Zhou Mi.

"Bukan begitu _Eomma_, hanya aneh saja, biasanya _Eomma_ selalu duduk disamping _Appa_ dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk _Appa_ juga." Kini giliran sang bungsu yang menatapnya horror.

"Kyuna, Henly, sebaiknya kalian lanjutkan sarapannya, ini sudah siang nanti kalian terlambat sekolah _arrasseo_?" Ucap Zhou Mi begitu tegas namun tak bermaksud membentak Henry dan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne __Eomma_…" Jawab Henry seraya menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun heran karena sang _Appa_ tak menyentuh sarapannya dan kini ia masih fokus membaca Koran yang ada di hadapannya. "_Appa_ tidak lapar?" Kyuhyun mencoba menatap kearah sang _Appa_.

Siwon melipat kembali Koran yang ia baca. "_Appa_ sudah kenyang _Aegya_, sebaiknya cepat kau habiskan sarapanmu lalu kita berangkat." Jelas Siwon seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kegiatan sarapan mereka sudah usai, kini saatnya Henry dan Kyuhyun berangkat sekolah, seperti biasa sebelum berangkat Henry dan Kyuhyun akan berpamitan kepada Zhou Mi seraya mencium sang _Eomma_ bergantian.

"_Eomma_, Kyuna berangkat _ne_!" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencium pipi Zhou Mi.

"_Ne,_ hati hati _Aegya_." Zhou Mi mengecup kening Kyuhyun, sementara itu Henry terus berjalan menuju mobil sang _Appa_ tanpa berpamitan kepada Zhou Mi.

"Henry…. Tidak berpamitan kepada _Eomma_ uh?" Seru Zhou Mi yang berhasil menghentikan langkah putra bungsunya dan saat ini sang putra bungsu menoleh lesu kearah _Eomma-_nya, "Aku berangkat _Eomma_." Ya hanya kalimat itulah yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Henry dan ia langsung membuka pintu mobil Siwon, Zhou Mi hanya menghela nafasnya berat melihat anak – anaknya yang menyadari bahwa dirinya dan juga Siwon tidak dalam keadaan baik – baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan pintu pagar sekolah kedua putranya, ia menatap Henry dan Kyuhyun yang sedari berangkat tadi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"_Aegya_, ayo cepat turun, kalian sudah sampai nanti kalian terlambat masuk kelas." Jelas Siwon seraya tersenyum.

"_Appa_, _Appa_ baik – baik saja kan dengan _Eomma_?" Seru Henry tiba – tiba namun ia masih saja menundukkan kepalanya.

"I..Itu…" Siwon bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan putra bungsunya itu, karena kalaupun ia mengatakan tidak ada apa – apa, kedua putranya sudah melihat sendiri kalau Zhou Mi mendiamkannya sejak pagi tadi.

"_Appa_…. Jawab pertanyaan Henry!" Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berteriak.

Siwon begitu terkejut dengan teriakan Kyuhyun."Kui Xian, Xian Hua cepat turun! Kalian sudah terlambat!" Siwon membentak kedua putranya itu, dan rupanya bentakan itu sukses membuat kedua putranya langsung turun dari mobil Siwon yang sedetik kemudian langsung melesat kearah kantornya.

"Hikz…. Hikz…. _Hyeong_…. _Appa_ membentak kita…." Rengek Henry yang kini memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Henly _uljima ne_!" Hibur Kyuhyun seraya mengusap bahu Henry lembut.

"_H-__Hyeong_, hari ini aku tidak mau sekolah, aku mau membolos saja hari ini." Ucap Henry melepas pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"T-Tapi…." Kyuhyun nampak sedikit ragu.

"Ayolah _Hyeong_…. hari ini saja." Henry memasang _puppy eyes_-nya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tak berkutik sama sekali.

"Baiklah kita membolos hari ini, tapi kita akan pergi kemana?" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berfikir kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Errrr….. kerumah Teukie _Halmoni ne_?"

"Kesana? Apa kita harus jalan kaki uh? Rumah Teukie _Halmoni_ sangat jauh." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kita naik taksi _Hyeong_." Henry mulai membuka tasnya.

"Henly, apa yang kau lakukan uh?"

"Mengambil uang saku disini _Hyeong_, oh ya ini sisa uang saku milikku ada 2000 won, dan tadi diberi _Eomma_ 5000 won, kau ada berapa _Hyeong_?" Henry memperlihatkan uangnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku…." Kyuhyun juga mencoba membuka tas ransel miliknya untuk memeriksa berapa uang yang ia miliki. "Ah ini, aku punya 7000 won dan tadi juga diberi _Eomma_ 5000 won, mudah – mudahan cukup untuk naik taksi kita berdua Nly." Seru Kyuhyun begitu senang seraya menyerahkan uang yang ada di genggamannya kepada Henry.

"Baiklah _Hyeong_, ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Henry begitu senang, kini ia menggandeng tangan sang kakak untuk pergi dari area sekolah mereka.

"Hey kalian berdua mau kemana?" Seru salah seorang satpam sekolah yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Henry meninggalkan area sekolah tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaa Henry ayo cepat kita lari…" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Henry dan mereka berdua berlari secepat mungkin sebelum mereka ditangkap oleh satpam yang mengejarnya.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh… _Hyeong_, aku lelah…." Henry mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Uh…. Kita sudah aman Nly." Kyuhyun dan Henry kini tengah berada di sebuah halte bis, dan rupanya hanya tampak mereka berdua yang ada di halte tersebut.

"Errr, kita naik bis saja _ne_?" Kyuhyun menatap Henry seraya membantu menyeka keringat Henry dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"_Ne __Hyeong_, _gwanchana_." Henry tersenyum polos dengan pipi _chubby_nya yang mengembang seakan seperti kue mochi.

.

.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi kini tengah tertegun lesu duduk di teras rumahnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa sang suami akan berselingkuh darinya.

Ya Zhou Mi menyadari betul bahwa pernikahannya dengan Siwon tak selayaknya terjadi, karena mengingat keduanya adalah sama – sama seorang _namja_, ia juga sadar bahwa Siwon adalah _namja_ yang begitu sempurna, jadi pasti ia menginginkan seorang _yeoja_ cantik untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, bukan seorang _namja_ seperti dirinya.

Namun takdir berkata lain, Zhou Mi menikah dengan Siwon, bahkan keduanya sampai dikaruniai dua anak laki – laki yang begitu imut dan teramat mereka sayangi.

Zhou Mi merekam kembali ingatannya, kenapa dulu ia dan Siwon sampai menikah…..

_**Flash Back**_

April 7th, 1986

Disebuah _apartment_ yang cukup besar, sesosok _namja_ sedang duduk santai seraya membaca Koran hanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin sore yang begitu hangat.

"Hangeng_-ah_…." Sesosok _yeoja_ mendekati sosok yang dipanggil Hangeng itu.

"_Ne_ _anae_-ku…. _Wae_?" Jawab Hangeng seraya tersenyum melihat sang istri begitu sulit berjalan karena sedang mengandung calon buah hati mereka yang diperkirakan dua minggu lagi akan terlahir ke dunia ini.

"Hannie…. Apakah kau tidak mau mengantarkanku menemui Leeteuk hari ini?" Rengek sang istri yang kini tengah duduk disamping sang suami.

"_Aigo_ _anae_-ku, kau harus banyak istirahat apalagi dua minggu lagi anak kita akan lahir, kau tidak mau terjadi hal – hal yang tidak kita inginkan bukan?" Jelas sang suami pengertian karena ia tak mau terjadi hal yang buruk terhadap janin yang dikandung istrinya.

"Ayolah Hannie…. Kang In saja sebagai suami Leeteuk tidak se _over protective_ layaknya sepertimu ini."

"Aku seperti ini karena aku trauma melihatmu yang hampir kehilangan bayi…..." Sebelum Hangeng menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara deringan nada telpon terdengar dari ponselnya.

"_Yeobosseo_ Kangin_-ah_…." Ucap Hangeng terlebih dahulu setelah mengetahui bahwa yang menghubunginya adalah sahabat karibnya yang sedari tadi ia bicarakan dengan sang istri.

"…."

"_Mwo_…. Leeteuk sudah melahirkan? Ba-baiklah aku dan Heechul akan segera ke rumah sakit." Hangeng langsung menutup sambungan telpon tersebut.

"Be-Benarkah Hannie…. Benarkah Leeteuk sudah melahirkan?" Ucap Heechul begitu senang.

"_Ne yeobo_, sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang." Jawab Hangeng yang juga nampak begitu senang.

.

.

.

.

.

_At Hospital_

Hangeng dan Heechul kini tengah sampai di rumah sakit tempat dimana Leeteuk istri Kang In melahirkan.

"Kang In_-ah_…." Seru Hangeng, namun ia tidak mau berjalan terburu – buru mengingat kini Heechul sedang mengandung.

"_Hyeong_….." Jawab Kang In seraya mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi semula yang tertunduk lesu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Leeteuk dan juga bayi kalian?" Hangeng sedikit khawatir melihat raut wajah Kang In yang nampak gelisah.

"Masih ditangani Shindong di meja operasi." Jawab Kang In apa adanya seraya kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kang In_-ah_, kenapa Leeteuk bisa melahirkan lebih cepat? Padahal kan seharusnya kami melahirkan di waktu yang sama uh?" Heechul menatap serius kearah Kang In yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya jika mengingat kenapa istrinya bisa melahirkan lebih cepat daripada waktu yang ditentukan.

"I-Itu… I-Itu salahku, aku tidak bisa menjaga istriku dan juga calon bayiku, Leeteuk terjatuh dan mengalami pendarahan." Kang In kini mulai mengangkat kembali kepalanya seraya menatap kearah Hangeng dan Heechul, kedua irisnya nampak meneteskan bulir – bulir kristal bening.

"Sudah Kang In_-ah_, hentikan… jangan terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, semua kita serahkan kepada Tuhan agar Leeteuk dan juga bayimu selamat." Hangeng memeluk sahabatnya itu erat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oeeeekkkkk….. Oeeeekkkkk….. Oeeeekkkkk….." Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dan sumber suara itu diyakini berasal dari tangisan buah hati Kang In dan Leeteuk.

"I-Itu… itu pasti anakku, kalian dengar…. Itu tangisan anakku." Seru Kang In begitu bahagia.

"_Ne…. Ne…._ Kang In_-ah_, Chukkae, sekarang kau menjadi ayah." Ucap Hangeng seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Dokter beserta seorang perawat yang menggendong sesosok bayi datang menghampiri Kang In dan yang lainnya, Kang In tersenyum berseri – seri saat meyakini bahwa bayi yang digendong perawat tersebut adalah bayi miliknya.

"Kang In_-ah_ Chukkae…. Bayimu begitu tampan, dan istrimu begitu kuat saat prosesi kelahiran tadi." Seru dokter yang menepuk pundak Kang In begitu akrab.

"_Gomawo_ Shindong_-ah_, bolehkah aku menggendong bayiku yang tampan ini?" Kang In menatap lekat ke arah bayinya.

"_Ne_, tentu saja…." Jawab Shindong seraya tersenyum lembut, dan kini Shindong menatap kearah pasangan HanChul yang nampak begitu bahagia juga melihat Kang In menggendong bayinya.

"Chullie _Noona_, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Aku berharap kau benar – benar menjaga kandunganmu _ne_, kurang dari dua minggu lagi kau juga akan melahirkan bukan?"

"_Ne_ Shindong_-ah_, aku hanya sedikit gugup, oh ya bagaimana keadaan Teukie sekarang, apakah dia baik – baik saja?"

"Ya tentu saja, Teukie _Noona_ dalam keadaan baik – baik saja, ya sudah aku permisi dulu _Noona_." Lalu Shindong beranjak pergi.

"_Hyeong_…." Kang In mendekat kearah Hangeng seraya terus mendekap bayinya begitu hangat.

"Ne Kang In_-ah_ _Wae_yo?" Jawab Hangeng seraya tersenyum.

"_Hyeong_ apa kau tidak ingin menggendong calon menantu mu ini?" Seru Kang In yang kini sudah duduk disamping Hangeng.

"Tentu saja, sini kemarikan calon menantuku yang tampan ini… oh ya ingin kau beri nama siapa calon menantuku ini Kang In_-ah_?" Hangeng tersenyum melihat bayi yang ada di gendongannya kini.

"Aku dan Teukie sudah sepakat akan memberikan nama Siwon untuknya." Seru Kang In seraya tersenyum bahagia.

"Uh kang In_-ah_, bolehkah aku juga menggendong calon menantuku? Aku ingin calon menantuku ini mengenal calon istrinya yang ada dalam kandunganku ini." Melas Heechul duduk disamping Kang In.

"_Aniya_…." _Koor _Hangeng dan Kang In bersamaan, karena keduanya menyadari bahwa kini Heechul sedang dalam keadaan mengandung, jadi mereka tidak mau dengan menggendong "Siwon kecil" itu akan membuat Heechul merasa lelah.

"Aish kalian berdua." Heechul nampak mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dengan begitu ia berharap baik Kang In maupun Hangeng akan membolehkan Heechul menggendong "Siwon Kecil."

"_Noona_…. Chullie…." Seru keduanya bersamaan.

Bayi sekecil Siwon sudah akan dijadikan calon menantu oleh Hangeng dan Heechul?

Ya ini semua memang sudah direncanakan oleh keluarga besar baik keluarga dari Heechul maupun keluarga dari Leeteuk, karena sudah tradisi turun temurun jika prosesi ini harus dilakukan oleh generasi keempat dari keturunan keluarga mereka, mereka meyakini bahwa dengan melakukan hal semacam itu, akan terus mempertahankan keturunan yang baik dari keluarga besar mereka semua.

Suatu kebetulan jika Heechul & Leeteuk akan melahirkan dalam waktu yang sama, saat keduanya melakukan _check up_, Shindong sang dokter memberitahukan bahwa Heechul akan melahirkan bayi perempuan dan Leeteuk akan melahirkan bayi laki – laki diwaktu yang bersamaan pula. Namun takdir berkata lain bahwa Leeteuk harus melahirkan terlebih dahulu karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang tentu saja hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ia dan Kang In harapkan. Meskipun melalui waktu – waktu yang begitu sulit, akhirnya Leeteuk berhasil melahirkan Siwon dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kang In melihat keadaan Leeteuk yang sudah mulai sadar dari pengaruh obat biusnya. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut saat Kang In masuk ke kamar rawatnya bersama buah hati mereka yang ada digendongan Kang In.

"Kang In_-ah_….." panggil Leeteuk lemah.

"_Anae_-ku…. Coba lihatlah, ini buah hati kita begitu tampan." Kang In menyerahkan Siwon kecil kepada Leeteuk seraya mengecup lembut bibir sang istri.

"_Ne_, kau benar Kang In_-ah_, buah hati kita begitu tampan, sama seperti _Appa_-nya…." Leeteuk menatap lembut kearah bayi yang ada dipelukannya.

"Kau sudah tidak merasa sakit kan?" Kang In menatap sang istri kembali.

"_Aniya _Kang In_-ah_, melihat malaikat kecil kita yang begitu tampan ini, rasa sakitku terbayarkan." Leeteuk lagi – lagi tersenyum begitu juga dengan Kang In yang mengusap lembut puncak rambut sang istri.

"Istirahatlah _Anae_-ku, bayi kita juga sudah kembali tidur." Ucap Kang In penuh pengertian.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya begitu berat. "Baiklah aku mengerti Kang In_-ah_…. Oh ya apakah kau sudah memberitahukan kepada Hangeng dan Heechul kalau calon menantunya lahir lebih cepat dari perkiraan kita semua?"

"Sudah Teukie_-ya_, tadi mereka berdua juga sudah menjengukmu dan menantu kecil mereka." Ucap Kang In seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

April 19th, 1986

Heechul nampak begitu cemas… karena hari ini adalah hari yang begitu ia dan juga suaminya tunggu – tunggu, karena buah hatinya akan dilahirkan, ia sudah berada di rumah sakit dan juga sudah berada di ruang rawat pasien. Tangan Hechul begitu gemetar, Hangeng hanya bisa membisikkan kata – kata yang menenangkan bagi sang istri. Tak lama Kang In dan juga Leeteuk datang bersama anggota keluarga baru mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan "Siwon Kecil" yang begitu tenang tidur di gendongan sang _Eomma_.

"Heechul_-ah_….." Seru Leeteuk setelah ia masuk ke kamar rawat Heechul.

"Teukie…." Heechul sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Apakah kau gugup?" Ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Heechul menghela nafas beratnya. "Sangat gugup." Jawabnya.

"Kau harus tenang Chullie, kau ingin cepat melihat putri cantikmu kan?" Hibur Leeteuk agar Heechul sedikit tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok dokter berbadan tambun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Heechul, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Shindong, pastinya dokter tersebut yang akan menangani prosesi kelahiran Heechul.

"_Noona_, kau sudah siap kan?" Seru Shindong yang kini sudah berdiri disebelah Leeteuk, sedangkan Hangeng nampak menenangkan dirinya dengan duduk di sofa yang ditemani oleh Kang In.

"…." Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu beberapa perawat membawa Heechul menuju ruang operasi untuk prosesi kelahiran bayinya.

"_Anae_-ku kau harus kuat _ne_!" Ucap Hangeng memberikan semangat untuk sang istri, Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Hangeng dan yang lainnya menunggu… namun sampai detik itu juga, belum terdengar sama sekali tangisan seorang bayi…. Hangeng masih saja begitu cemas…. Ia berjalan mondar mandir hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oeeeekkkkk….. Oeeeekkkkk….. Oeeeekkkkk….." Suara itu terdengar kembali…. Kali ini bisa dipastikan bahwa itu adalah buah hati Hangeng dan Heechul yang sudah berhasil dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

"Kang In_-ah_…. Teukie _Noona_….. kalian dengar itu…. Itu suara tangisan putriku." Seru Hangeng teramat bahagia.

"_Ne __Hyeong_, aku juga mendengarnya." Jawab Kang In seraya mengusap pundak Hangeng, sementara Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum seraya menata kedua iris _obsidian_ sang buah hati yang ada dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Shindong dan beberapa perawat tengah keluar membawa bayi dan juga Heechul yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Raut wajah Shindong nampak tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia nampak sangat tegang seraya terus menatap kearah bayi yang ada di gendongan perawat yang ada di sampingnya.

"Shindong_-ah_….Bagaimana dengan keadaan putriku? Dia lahir sehat bukan? Dia begitu cantik seperti _Eomma_nya bukan?" Seru Hangeng seraya menghampiri dokter bertubuh tambun itu.

"…" Shindong hanya bisa diam seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Kang In dan Leeteuk yang merasa ada yang tidak beres juga ikut menghampiri Shindong.

"Shindong_-ah_…. Tolong jelaskan… bayiku baik – baik saja kan? Jawab aku!" Hangeng mencengkeram kuat pakaian Shindong.

"_Hyeong_… Hentikan!" Kang In mencoba menenangkan Hangeng yang mulai dalam keadaan emosi.

"_Hyeong_…. _Mianhae_….." Shindong secara perlahan mulai menatap wajah Hangeng.

"Ada apa sebenarnya uh?" Terlihat jelas kilatan amarah dari kedua iris Hangeng.

"Itu bayimu _Hyeong_…." Shindong menatap kearah perawat yang ada disampingnya agar perawat itu menyerahkan bayinya kepada Hangeng.

Hangeng secara perlahan menggendong bayinya itu, dan melihat kearah wajah yang tak berdosa itu. "Apanya yang salah Shindong_-ah_, bayi ini begitu cantik." Gumam Hangeng yang tak mau melepas tatapannya dari sang buah hatinya itu.

"_H-__Hyeong_…. i-itu bayimu bukan perempuan, tapi laki – laki." Akhirnya Shindong berhasil mengucapkan kalimat yang sedari tadi sangat sulit ia keluarkan melalui pita suaranya.

"_M-__Mwo_…. Laki – laki?" Seru Hangeng dan KangTeuk bersamaan. Bagaikan disambar petir disiang bolong, Hangeng dan yang lainnya tak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan masa depan keluarga mereka.

Hangeng hanya bisa menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam dengan masih menggendong bayinya itu. "Shindong_-ah_, kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah sebelumnya kau mengatakan bahwa Heenim akan melahirkan bayi perempuan?"

"U-Untuk itu… aku juga merasa heran _Hyeong_, aku pasti tidak salah pada saat memeriksa kandungan Chullie _Noona_, tapi…." Shindong sedikit berfikir.

"Tapi apa Shindong_-ah_?" Kini giliran Kang In yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Se-Sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu terhadap bayi ini _Hyeong_." Ucap Shindong seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Apa maksudmu Shindong_-ah_?" Hangeng bingung dengan apa maksud dari ucapan Shindong.

"Bukankah dulu aku pernah mengatakan bahwa anakmu akan terlahir sebagai anak perempuan? Pasti ini ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, setidaknya aku perlu memeriksanya ulang."

"Baiklah, apapun itu aku setuju Shindong_-ah_. Kau tahu sendiri kan, apa rencana kami semula jika anak kami dilahirkan kedunia ini, kalau seperti ini bukankah mustahil untuk mempersatukan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan, dan kau juga tahu sendiri apa akibatnya jika mereka tidak dipersatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan?" Ucap Kang In sekedar mengingatkan Shindong, yang memang Shindong sendiri sudah begitu dekat dengan keluarga mereka, jadi apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga besar itu Shindong pasti juga akan tahu.

_**17 Years Later**_

Keluarga Hangeng sudah bisa menerima takdir bahwa ia dan Heechul akhirnya mempunyai seorang putra, keduanya teramat menyayangi buah hatinya itu, dan mengenai masalah perjodohan dengan keluarga Kang In…. tentu saja dari kedua keluarga tak ada yang mau untuk mengingkari janji keluarga besar mereka terdahulu, untung saja saat Shindong melakukan pemeriksaan ulang terhadap Zhou Mi putra Heechul dan Hangeng ada kabar yang menggembirakan. Meskipun Zhou Mi terlahir sebagai sesosok _namja_ namun anehnya ia memiliki rahim layaknya seorang _yeoja_, dan juga semakin beranjak besar diketahui Zhou Mi memiliki sifat yang condong sebagai seorang _yeoja_, jadi sudah tak ada permasalahan lagi untuk menyatukan Siwon dan Zhou Mi dalam ikatan pernikahan, karena sudah bisa dipastikan kedua pasangan ini nantinya akan bisa memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga besar mereka.

.

.

,

,

,

"Ting….Tong…..Ting…..Tong…..Zhou Mi….. Zhou Mi….." Suara bel pintu diikuti suara panggilan itu sudah biasa hampir setiap hari terjadi. Ya sesosok anak remaja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas yang menggendong tas punggungnya itu setiap hari pasti menyambangi kediaman keluarga Zhou Mi hanya untuk mengajak Zhou Mi pergi ke sekolah. Sudah bisa ditebak sosok _namja_ itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Siwon.

"Ya tunggu sebentar Siwon_-ah_…." Sosok Zhou Mi berlari menuju kearah pintu dan membukakannya karena ia sudah hafal betul bahwa orang yang memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu di pagi hari adalah Siwon.

Baik Siwon maupun Zhou Mi sudah sejak kecil dibiasakan untuk selalu bersama, itu dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua mereka agar kedua anaknya sudah bisa saling menerima satu sama lain. Bahkan Hangeng dan Heechul rela untuk pindah ke _apartment_ yang berdampingan dengan Leeteuk dan Kang In untuk mensukseskan tujuan mereka.

"Kau sudah siap kan koala idiot…." Ucap Siwon seraya terkekeh pelan, karena ia senang sekali menggoda Zhou Mi dengan julukan seperti itu yang tentu saja pada akhirnya Zhou Mi akan mem-_pout_-kan bibir merah _plumb _nya begitu imut.

"Yaaaaaaaa….. Choi Siwon, harus berapa kali aku ingatkan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." Ya benar saja Zhou Mi langsung mem_pout_kan bibirnya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Ayo sudah kita berangkat, kita hampir terlambat." Siwon menarik tangan Zhou Mi untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, aku belum berpamitan baik dengan _Appa_ maupun _Eomma_." Zhou Mi meronta – meronta agar Siwon melepaskan tangannya.

"Aishhh kau ini, _Ahjussie_ Ahjumma kami berangkat." Teriak Swon berpamitan kepada Hangeng dan Heechul seraya terus menarik tangan Zhou Mi sambil berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

_**At School**_

Siwon dan Zhou Mi berjalan berdampingan menuju ke ruang kelas mereka, ya memang ini sudah direncanakan dengan kedua orang tua mereka masing – masing, bagaimanapun caranya, Siwon dan Zhou Mi harus terus bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Siwon_-ah_…." Panggil Zhou Mi menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

"_Wae_yo Mi?"

"Nanti sepulang sekolah jangan pulang dule _ne_, temani aku." Bujuk Zhou Mi terhadap Siwon, karena Zhou Mi tahu betul bahwa Siwon tak akan pernah bisa menolak apapun permintaan Zhou Mi.

Siwon menghela nafasnya dalam – dalam, "_Shopping _ lagi uh?" Tebak Siwon yang tentu saja langsung mendapat anggukan dari Zhou Mi.

"_Andwe_ Zhou Mi_-ya_….." Kini Siwon mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang sedari tadi berjalan disampingnya.

"Kau selalu saja mengajakku _Shopping _ Mi, aku bosan tahu, ah kau ini tak pusing apa memilih baju seharian uh?" Ucap Siwon tanpa henti dan ia tak menyadari kalau Zhou Mi tak berada disampingnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau diam Mi? Apa kau mengerti uh?" Siwon menoleh ke samping namun Zhou Mi tak ada disana, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya, alangkah terkejutnya Siwon karena ia melihat Zhou Mi jatuh tersungkur dan Siwon pun langsung berlari menghampiri Zhou Mi.

"_Gwanchana_yo Mi?" Siwon membantu Zhou Mi yang meronta kesakitan untuk berdiri.

"Ne Siwon_-ah_ tadi t-tiba- tiba saja ada yang menabrakku." Zhou Mi tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan saja _ne_! sikumu berdarah." Ucap Siwon yang terlihat begitu cemas, Siwon memapah Zhou Mi menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-aw sakit Siwon_-ah_ pelan – pelan." Zhou Mi meringis kesakitan saat Siwon membalut luka Zhou Mi dengan kapas dan obat anti septic.

"Sabarlah koala idiot, kau jangan cerewet." Ucap Siwon sedikit memperlambat gerakan membalut luka Zhou Mi.

"Hikz…. Kau jahat sekali Siwon_-ah_ kau benar – benar jahat." Tiba – tiba Zhou Mi meneteskan cairan bening deri kedua iris yang membentuk lekukan bulan sabit itu.

"H-Hey kenapa kau menangis? Apa masih sakit? Ssuuutttttt sudah jangan menangis, nanti pasti sembuh lukamu ini." Siwon meniup lembut siku Zhou Mi yang sudah terbalut dengan kapas itu.

"Aku menangis bukan karena itu bodoh, tapi kau…. Kau…" Zhou Mi memukul pundak Siwon sedikit keras.

"Hey, kenapa kau memukulku hah? Apa salahku" Siwon menatap lekat Zhou Mi.

"_Aniya_…." Zhou Mi memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau berbicara, aku akan pergi ke kelas sekarang, kau mau ikut apa tidak?" Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hikz…." Zhou Mi kembali terisak.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Mi?" Siwon menoleh kembali kearah Zhou Mi yang masih terduduk diranjang ruang kesehatan itu.

"_A-Aniya_…. Pergilah!" Zhou Mi mengusap dengan kasar cairan bening yang mulai meluncur bebas menganak sungai di pipi tirusnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau juga ikut denganku." Siwon kembali mendekat kearah Zhou Mi.

"Kau pergi saja Choi Siwon, biarkan aku sendiri!" Zhou Mi mendorong tubuh Siwon agar menjauh darinya.

"Hey, apa kau marah karena aku tidak mau menemanimu pergi uh?"

"_Aniya_…."

"Apa kau marah karena aku sering menyebutmu idiot?"

"_Aniya_…."

"Lalu karena apa?" Siwon memegang pundak Zhou Mi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau pergi saja Siwon_-ah_, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Kau benar – benar ya." Siwon mulai berdiri dan tiba – tiba saja mengangkat tubuh Zhou Mi yang notabene jauh lebih ramping daripada dirinya.

"H-Hey Choi Siwon, turunkan aku, aku mohon turunkan aku." Zhou Mi benar – benar kaget karena Siwon menggendongnya.

"Aku tak akan menurunkanmu koala idiot, sebelum kau mengatakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu." Siwon terus saja berjalan dengan menggendong Zhou Mi ala bridal.

"S-Siwon aku mohon turunkan aku, aku malu dilihat teman – teman kita Siwon!" Zhou Mi memukul pundak Siwon agar ia segera diturunkan, ya benar saja, setiap mata yang memandang mereka berdua langsung saja tertawa karena melihat Siwon yang menggendong Zhou Mi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Zhou Mi menatap tajam kearah Siwon.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku uh?"

"Kau menyebalkan Choi Siwon, kau benar – benar menyebalkan." Zhou Mi melempar tas miliknya sendiri ke atas bangkunya.

"K-Kau…." Siwon membelalakkan kedua iris _obsidian_nya, ia tak habis fikir kenapa Zhou Mi menjadi sangat aneh hari ini.

"Selamat pagi Oppa!" sesosok gadis menghampiri bangku Siwon dan Zhou Mi.

"Selamat pagi Victoria." Siwon menoleh sejenak untuk menanggapi gadis yang bernama Victoria itu.

"Zhou Mi Oppa _gwanchana_yo?" Kini Victoria menatap Zhou Mi yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Vic, sudah sebaiknya kau jangan ganggu dia." Ucap Siwon setelah ia menyadari bahwa Zhou Mi tak menanggapi ucapan Victoria.

"T-Tapi Oppa…."

"Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kau pergi." Siwon mengusir secara halus Victoria karena Siwon tahu betul kalau Zhou Mi sejak dulu tak pernah menyukai Victoria.

Sepulang sekolah, Zhou Mi masih saja diam, ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, padahal Siwon sudah berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, namun Zhou Mi tetap saja mendiamkan sahabatnya itu.

"Mi, istirahatlah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi denganmu, tapi aku mohon kau jangan seperti ini." Siwon mengusap pundak Zhou Mi pelan lalu ia masuk ke _apartment_nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heenim… bukankah sudah saatnya kita membicarakan pernikahan mereka?" Samar – samar Zhou Mi mendengarkan percakapan antara Leeteuk dan Heechul, tak seperti biasanya ia ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh _Eomma_ dan _Ahjumma_nya itu. Zhou Mi semakin mempertajam indera pendengarannya.

Heechul menghela nafasnya begitu dalam, "Ah kau benar Teukie, mereka sebentar lagi ujian jadi sudah saatnya mereka tahu bahwa mereka akan segera dinikahkan, tapi…. Ada satu hal yang aku takutkan."

"Apakah kau juga berfikiran sama denganku kalau Siwon dan Zhou Mi akan menolak perjodohan ini?" Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, sedangkan Zhou Mi begitu _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin, mana mungkin aku akan dinikahkan dengan Siwon, ini mustahil." Zhou Mi secara perlahan menjauh menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan gemetar ia mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya, keringat dingin mengucur deras di kedua pelipisnya. Sungguh ini rasanya seperti mimpi buruk jika memang ia dan Siwon benar – benar harus menikah.

"Ini benar – benar gila, bagaimana mungkin aku dan Siwon…." Zhou Mi mengacak surai merahnya dengan frustasi, lalu ia mencoba mengambil ponsel miliknya kemudian menghubungi Siwon.

"Siwon_-ah_…. Ayo angkat telponnya!" Zhou Mi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan terus menunggu Siwon untuk menjawab panggilannya.

1 detik….

2 detik….

3 detik….

4 detik….

5 detik….

"_Yeobosseo_…. Zhou…." Mulai Siwon.

"_Yeobosseo_ Siwon_-ah_, bisakah nanti malam kita bertemu di tempat biasanya?" Zhou Mi memotong ucapan Siwon.

"_Wae_yo Mi? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mesti kita bicarakan?" Terdengar suara Siwon yang nampak bingung.

"N-Nanti saja aku ceritakan, _Mianhae_ aku mengganggumu." Zhou Mi langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Siwon tanpa memberikan kesempatan Siwon untuk berbicara lagi.

Zhou Mi kini mulai memejamkn kedua iris sabitnya, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, ia terus mencoba berfikir bahwa yang diucapkan oleh _Eomma_nya dan juga _Eomma_ Siwon hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Zhou Mi tentu saja tidak mau jika harus menikah dengan Siwon, karena ia tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon, lagipula Siwon sendiri juga belum tentu mau menerima ide gila dari kedua orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zhou Mi_-ya_…. Makan malam sudah siap _Aegya_…. Ayo cepat turun…." Heechul mengetok pintu kamar Zhou Mi beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban dari putranya itu.

"Zhou….Zhou Mi_-ya_…." Karena merasa tak ada jawaban, Heechul langsung saja membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kearah Zhou Mi yang tertidur di sofa masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Heechul mengguncangkan badan putranya itu perlahan, "Zhou Mi, bangun _Aegya_!"

Zhou Mi akhirnya membuka kedua iris sabitnya itu dan menatap kearah _Eomma_nya, namun sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan sang _Eomma_, jika ia mengingat apa yang ia dengar sepulang sekolah tadi.

"Kau kenapa _Aegya_? Apa kau sakit?" Heechul menyentuh kening Zhou Mi hanya untuk memastikan bahwa anaknya itu baik baik saja.

"_A-__Aniya_ _Eomma_, _Mianhae_, aku harus mandi sekarang, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ makan saja dulu, aku belum lapar." Zhou Mi beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan sang _Eomma_ yang dibuat bingung karena sang putra tak biasanya begitu dingin terhadapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi kini tengah berdiri di depan cermin, ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya begitu berat, ia bingung harus dimulai darimana nanti ia akan menceritakan kepada Siwon apa yang ia dengar dari Leeteuk dan Heechul. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Siwon setelah tahu jika mereka akan dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

"I-Ini tidak boleh terjadi." Zhou Mi menggelengkan kepalanya begitu frustasi lalu beranjak pergi untuk menemui Siwon. .

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana _Aegya_?" Hangeng melihat putranya sudah berpakaian rapi mulai membuka knop pintu _apartment_ mereka.

"A-Aku ingin bertemu dengan Siwon." Ucap Zhou Mi apa adanya.

"Owh kami pikir kau mau kemana _Aegya_, ya sudah pergilah." Heechul tersenyum tipis kepada Zhou Mi, lalu Zhou Mi sendiri langsung meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi dan Siwon biasanya akan bertemu di atap _apartment_, terkadang mereka akan bermain semalaman disana, entah hanya menghitung ribuan bintang ataupun hanya mengagumi keindahan rembulan malam.

Zhou Mi sudah tiba di atap _apartment_ itu, nampaknya Siwon belum juga datang, ia sebenarnya ingin menelpon Siwon agar cepat datang, namun ia urungkan niat itu, dan saat ini ia semakin mengeratkan mantel yang menempel pada tubuhnya, karena memang saat ini tengah musim gugur, hembusan angin membuat hawa dingin menusuk tulangnya.

.

.

"Zhou Mi…." Suara itu cukup menyadarkan Zhou Mi dari lamunannya, ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Zhou Mi tersenyum, "Siwon_-ah_." Zhou Mi menghampiri Siwon yang juga membalas senyumnya itu.

Siwon menghela nafasnya….."ada apa sebenarnya kau malam – malam begini mengajak bertemu uh? Cuaca begitu dingin Mi." Siwon kini mengeratkan mantel yang ia kenakan.

"_Mianhae_ Siwon_-ah_, tapi ada hal penting yang harus kau tahu…." Zhou Mi menatap sendu kearah Siwon.

"_Wae_yo Mi?" Siwon memegang pundak Zhou Mi lembut.

Nampaknya Zhou Mi risih dengan perlakuan itu, Zhou Mi menurunkan tangan Siwon yang ada di pundaknya seraya menatap _intens _ ke Siwon, "Apakah kau tahu kalau kita akan dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua kita?" Zhou Mi terus menatap ke iris _obsidian_ Siwon, menunggu apa reaksi dari _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Siwon lagi – lagi menghela nafasnya, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya Mi." Siwon menghapus jejak jejak air mata yang menetes pada pipi tirus Zhou Mi.

"Su-Sudah tahu? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya kepadaku uh? Kenapa seakan memang hanya aku orang yang paling idiot yang ada di dunia ini, aku tak tahu apa – apa tentang masalah ini?" Zhou Mi menyentakkan tangan Siwon yang ada di pipinya.

"Zhou Mi_-ya_, dengarkan aku, aku tak bermaksud untuk tidak mengatakannya kepadamu, hanya saja…."

"Hanya apa Choi Siwon hanya apa?" Zhou Mi sejenak menatap tajam Siwon kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Zhou Mi dengarkan aku!" Siwon menggapai tangan Zhou Mi kemudian memeluk tubuh Zhou Mi dalam dekapannya. "Dengarkan aku Zhou Mi_-ya_… a-aku hanya tidak…."

"Apa Choi Siwon? Apa? Apakah kau juga menyetujui ide gila ini uh?" Zhou Mi terus meronta untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Siwon.

"Apakah kau tidak mau Mi? Ini demi kedua orang tua kita." Siwon sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya dan kini ia menatap Zhou Mi begitu lekat.

"Ta-tapi ini salah Siwon_-ah_, ini dosa….."

"Aku tahu Mi, aku tahu…. Tapi sebagai anak, bukankah kita harus berbakti kepada kedua orang tua kita? Dan aku pikir ini adalah salah satu cara kita untuk membahagiakan mereka."

"T-Tapi Siwon_-ah_…." Suara Zhou Mi terdengar begitu lelah.

"Ini takdir yang terbaik bagi kita Mi, sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang _ne_?" Siwon kembali mengusap buliran air mata yang menetes di pipi putih Zhou Mi.

"…." Zhou Mi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi berjalan lesu kearah _apartment_nya, ia begitu lelah dengan semua masalah yang menimpa hidupnya.

"Zhou Mi_-ya_…." Terdengar suara yang menginterupsi langkahnya.

Zhou Mi menoleh dan ia tahu _Appa_-nya lah yang memanggilnya, "_Ne __Appa_…."

"Kemarilah _Aegya_…." Hangeng melipat Koran yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Apakah ada yang perlu kita bicarakan?"

"Iya benar Mi, ada hal yang harus kami sampaikan kepadamu." Sejenak Hangeng menoleh kearah Heechul, Heechul hanya tersenyum seraya mengusap punggung tangan Hangeng.

"…." Zhou Mi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, karena ia tahu hal apa yang akan diutarakan oleh _Appa_nya itu.

"Mi… mungkin ini sudah saatnya kau tahu bahwa sesungguhnya kau dan juga Siwon…. Kau dan juga Siwon sudah kami jodohkan semenjak kalian berdua masih didalam kandungan." Lidah Hangeng begitu kelu mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah hampir 18 tahun ia hafalkan hanya untuk memberitahukan rahasia besar itu kepada putranya.

Zhou Mi tersenyum sakartis, "Baiklah jika itu mau kalian semua…. Kami akan menikah seperti yang kalian semua mau." Zhou Mi menatap satu persatu baik Heechul maupun Hangeng yang dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban dari bibir Zhou Mi.

"Mi…. be-benarkah kau tidak marah dengan kami?" Heechul menatap _intens _ kearah kedua iris sabit Zhou Mi.

"Yang kami lakukan cukup menikah bukan?"

"Mi… se-sebenarnya tujuan kami menikahkan kalian adalah agar kau bisa melahirkan bayi yang bisa menjadi penerus generasi keluarga kita." Heechul sedikit berhati – hati dalam mengeluarkan ucapannya.

"_Eomma_ lupa? Aku ini seorang _namja_, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hamil?" Zhou Mi membelalakkan kedua irisnya.

"Z-Zhou Mi _Eomma_ tahu kau seorang _namja_, tapi kau juga harus ingat bahwa kau mempunyai rahim, jadi kemungkinan untuk bisa hamil begitu besar."

Zhou Mi kembali mengeluarkan bulir – bulir bening dari kedua irisnya yang sudah begitu sembab. "Semudah itukah _Eomma_?" Ucap Zhou Mi di sela – sela isakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Zhou Mi sudah lulus dari sekolah mereka, dan pada akhirnya keduanya benar – benar disatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Disaat upacara pernikahan, keduanya mengenakan tuxedo dilengkapi setelan jas hitam yang rapi sehingga keduanya terlihat begitu serasi satu sama lain.

Banyak tamu undangan yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan tersebut mengingat pengaruh begitu kuat yang diberikan oleh keluarga besar mereka dari generasi terdahulu hingga sekarang. Meskipun keadaan saat ini jauh berbeda dan malah terkesan tidak biasa, namun semuanya sudah mengerti dan memakluminya. Sepanjang acara Zhou Mi dan Siwon terus memasang senyum kebahagiaan, padahal tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa itu semua hanyalah senyum palsu yang mereka berdua tunjukkan untuk para tamu undangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara pesta pernikahan telah usai, Zhou Mi dan Siwon kini berada di hotel dan besok keduanya akan pergi berbulan madu ke Paris. Bulan madu ke Paris adalah pilihan dari Leeteuk dan Heechul, sedangkan Zhou Mi dan juga Siwon tidak mempedulikan masalah itu.

Zhou Mi dan Siwon kini sama – sama tengah melemparkan tubuh mereka ke sofa hanya sekedar melepas lelah diantara keduanya.

Hanya suasana sunyi yang mendominasi di hotel itu, karena keduanya sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing – masing.

Tiba – tiba Zhou Mi beranjak dari duduknya….

"Kau mau kemana Mi?"

Zhou Mi menoleh kearah Siwon, "Aku ingin memesan makan malam, apakah kau juga mau? Dari tadi pagi kau tak makan apapun, kau bisa sakit."

"Baiklah, aku akan makan malam." Ucap Siwon seraya tersenyum.

"Um kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja Mi…" Kini Siwon juga turut beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mandi." Jawab Siwon seraya langsung pergi menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam usai, Siwon kini sibuk dengan ponsel yang ada di genggamannya sedangkan Zhou Mi hanya membaca majalah untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Kau tidak mengantuk uh?" arah pandangan Siwon kini fokus kepada Zhou Mi selama ia mengabaikan ponselnya.

"…." Zhou Mi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau juga harus istirahat Mi, jangan tidur terlalu malam, lagipula besok kita bepergian jauh." Siwon kini berjalan menuju ranjang tempat tidur di hotel itu yang tentu saja hanya ada satu ranjang disana. Namun nampaknya Siwon tak akan tidur disana, karena ia hanya mengambil bantal lalu ia bawa ke sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang ia dan juga Zhou Mi tempati tadi.

Zhou Mi kini menatap kearah Siwon yang mulai berbaring, "Kau tidur disini?"

"Iya, kau saja yang tidur disana." Siwon tersenyum tipis seraya membenarkan posisi bantalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tengah malam, namun Zhou Mi tak bisa memejamkan kedua iris sabitnya, sesekali iris sabit itu menatap kearah dimana Siwon tidur. Zhou Mi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya seraya menggulung tubuhnya didalam selimut tebal yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Samar – samar Zhou Mi mendengar gumaman Siwon.

"K-Kau juga?" Zhou Mi kini memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Bagaiman mungkin aku bisa tidur kalau sedari tadi kau berisik?"

"_M-__Mianhae_ Siwon_-ah_… a-aku…. hikz…" Entah karena apa Zhou Mi mulai terisak kembali.

"H-Hey kenapa kau menangis, _Mianhae_, bukan maksudku membentakmu Mi." Siwon menghampiri Zhou Mi yang kini duduk di tepian ranjang tidurnya.

"_A-__Aniya_ Siwon_-ah_…. Kau tidak salah." Zhou Mi mengusap air matanya begitu kasar.

"S-Sudahlah sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, jangan menangis lagi." Siwon hendak kembali ke sofa.

Zhou Mi meraih tangan Siwon, "Tu-Tunggu dulu Siwon_-ah_…."

Siwon membalikkan badannya, "_Waeyo_ Mi?"

Zhou Mi langsung berdiri dan memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon dari belakang. "Ki-kita teruskan permainan ini sampai akhir." Zhou Mi mencium tengkuk leher Siwon, dan itu sukses membuat sang empunya terkejut.

"Mi…." Siwon mempererat pelukan tangan Zhou Mi di perutnya.

"Lakukanlah Siwon_-ah_, aku mohon…." Zhou Mi kembali mencium tengkuk leher Siwon untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Siwon membalikkan badannya dan kali ini ia semakin mendekat kearah Zhou Mi. Siwon sedikit merundukkan badannya dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah _plumb _ milik Zhou Mi. Dengan sedikit ragu, Zhou Mi menikmati ciuman dari Siwon, itu terbukti disaat Siwon bergerilya bebas di rongga mulutnya, ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan – desahannya. Disisi lain Siwon yang menyadari tangannya masih bebas mulai meraba dada dan perut Zhou Mi seraya melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Zhou Mi kenakan.

Siwon terus mendorong tubuhnya maju sehingga tubuh Zhou Mi sendiri terdesak ke belakang hingga pada akhirnya tubuh yang sudah half naked itu ambruk di tempat tidurnya. Entah sadar atau tidak Zhou Mi kini tengah menikmati semua perlakuan Siwon terhadapnya.

Sudah 6 bulan usia pernikahan Zhou Mi dan Siwon, keduanya kini sedikit demi sedikit sudah bisa saling menerima satu sama lain. Keduanya memilih tinggal sendiri tanpa harus hidup dengan keluarga mereka. Namun itu bukan masalah besar bagi mereka, karena kedua orang tua mereka sering datang hanya sekedar untuk menjenguk.

Pagi itu seperti biasa Zhou Mi menyiapkan sarapan untuk Siwon yang sekarang statusnya telah sah menjadi "suami"nya. Zhou Mi meletakkan dua gelas susu dan juga biasanya di pagi hari Siwon senang sarapan dengan omlet.

"Siwon_-ah_, sarapannya sudah siap….." Zhou Mi memanggil Siwon yang tengah memakai sepatu untuk bersiap ke kantor.

Siwon tersenyum seraya berdiri dari duduknya, "_Ne_ Zhou Mi_-ya_."

"Uh, dasimu berantakan sekali, sini aku rapikan." Ucap Zhou Mi seraya mulai merapikannya, sedangkan Siwon lagi – lagi hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh "istri"nya itu.

"Sudah selesai." Seru Zhou Mi begitu puas dan tersenyum kearah Siwon.

Siwon tiba – tiba mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap peluh keringat di pelipis "istri"nya itu. "Kau nampak pucat Mi…"

"A-Aku tidak apa – apa Siwon_-ah_, aku baik – baik saja." Elak Zhou Mi.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu _ne_!"

"B-Bai….." Tiba – tiba dengan reflek Zhou Mi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi dan langsung menutup rapat pintunya. Hoek…. Hoek….. Terdengar suara muntahan dari dalam sana.

"_W-__Wae_yo Mi." Siwon menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan begitu panik.

Sekarang hanya terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam sana, namun Siwon masih saja tidak bisa tenang, Siwon terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi itu, hingga pada akhirnya ia berfikir untuk masuk. "Mi, aku masuk _ne_?" Siwon membuka pintu itu, dan ia langsung terkejut ketika iris _obsidian_nya menemukan sosok "istri"nya yang jatuh pingsan di depan washtafel. "Z-Zhou Mi….." Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh jangkung itu dan menggendongnya ala bridal menuju ranjang tempat tidur mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shindong _Ahjussie_… bagaimana keadaan Zhou Mi dia baik baik saja kan?" Terlihat raut wajah yang begitu tegang dari Siwon saat Shindong keluar dari kamar untuk memeriksa Zhou Mi.

"Zhou Mi tidak apa – apa Siwon_-ah_, dia hanya perlu istirahat dan…." Shindong menggantung ucapannya.

"Dan apa _Ahjussie_?"

"Chukkae Siwon_-ah_, Zhou Mi tengah mengandung dua bulan anak pertama kalian." Ucap Shindong seraya tersenyum.

"M-Mengandung…. Zhou Mi benar – benar bisa mengandung?" Siwon masih nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"_Ne,_ Benar sekali, kau harus menjaga Zhou Mi, kandungan seorang pria jauh lebih lemah ketimbang seorang wanita." Jelas Shindong.

"_Ne Ahjussie Arasseo_."

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, ingat jaga dia baik – baik." Shindong menepuk pundak Siwon lalu ia beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon masuk ke kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Zhou Mi….. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang yang disana nampak Zhou Mi masih memejamkan kedua iris sabitnya rapat rapat. Siwon membelai pipi tirus "istrinya" kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut. "_Gomawo_ Zhou Mi_-ya_. Asal kau tau, aku benar – benar mencintaimu." Bisik Siwon lembut di telinga Zhou Mi. Kemudian Siwon merapikan surai merah Zhou Mi seraya mencium kening "istrinya" itu lembut.

Zhou Mi menghapus air matanya seraya mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit kembali karena tengah mengandung anak ketiga mereka. Zhou Mi memberikan kado terindah di hari ulang tahun Siwon dengan memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah hamil dua bulan, tentu saja baik Siwon maupun kedua buah hati mereka begitu bahagia mendengarkannya.

Namun kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama setelah seminggu berikutnya, ia melihat Siwon di sebuah restoran sedang asyik makan siang dengan Victoria. Hati siapa yang tak akan sakit jika melihat orang yang begitu ia cintai, bahkan orang yang diakui sebagai _Appa_ dari bayi yang ia kandung saat ini berselingkuh.

Setiba Siwon di rumah, Zhou Mi sudah mengacuhkannya, dan itu mengundang kebingungan bagi Siwon, hingga pada akhirnya Zhou Mi membeberkan bukti – bukti bahwa "suaminya" telah berselingkuh di belakangnya. Siwon menyangkal bahwa ia menyukai Victoria, namun Zhou Mi masih tak percaya dengan ucapan suaminya itu, hingga pada akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran yang seharusnya tak terjadi.

"_Aegya_… kuatkanlah _Eomma_ untuk bertahan dengan _Appa_mu ne?" Gumam Zhou Mi seraya beranjak dari duduknya untuk menjemput kedua anaknya di sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Zhou Mi mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke sekolah kedua putranya, karena sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menjemput anaknya sepulang sekolah.

Zhou Mi turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu pagar sekolah Henry dan Kyuhyun, namun ia tak menemukan sosok kedua putranya itu, padahal biasanya mereka akan menunggu Zhou Mi disana ketika ia belum datang.

Zhou Mi yang menyadari disana melihat seorang satpam sekolah, ia berinisiatif untuk bertanya tentang kedua anaknya.

"Permisi…" Ucap Zhou Mi ramah.

"Ah _ne_… ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apakah Anda melihat dua anak laki – laki yang satu berumur 9 tahun dan yang satunya lagi berumur 11 tahun, mereka berdua mengenakan tas ransel berwarna biru?"

"Eeerrrr apa maksud Anda Kyuhyun-sshi dan Henry-sshi?" Terka satpam itu.

"Be-Benar sekali, kemana perginya mereka berdua?" Zhou Mi mulai terlihat cemas.

"Tadi pagi keduanya tidak masuk sekolah, mereka malah kabur dan saya kehilangan jejak mereka berdua." Ucap satpam itu terdengar begitu menyesal.

"_M_-_Mwo_… membolos?" Zhou Mi nampak kalut dan ia mengacak surai merahnya begitu frustasi.

"…." Satpam itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah terima kasih atas infonya, saya permisi dulu." Zhou Mi membungkukkan badannya lalu ia langsung bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk mencari kedua anaknya.

Zhou Mi tak tahu harus pergi kemana untuk mencari kedua putranya, ia benar – benar tidak bisa berfikir secara sehat jika membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi terhadap kedua anaknya.

Zhou Mi mencoba menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul untuk mencari Henry dan juga Kyuhyun. Namun firasatnya tidak tenang, karena ia merasa sedari tadi ada yang menguntitnya. Zhou Mi mengarahkan pandangannya ke kaca spionnya untuk meyakinkan firasatnya.

Derrrrrtttttt Derrrrrtttttt Derrrrrtttttt…. Ponsel Zhou Mi bergetar cukup lama, tanda ada panggilan masuk, ia sedikit mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya hanya untuk sekedar mengambil _handsfree _yang ada di tasnya.

"_Yeobosseo_…. _Nuguseyo_?" mulai Zhou Mi.

"…."

"K-Kau apakan kedua anakku uh?"

"…."

"B-Baiklah aku mengerti." Dengan gugup Zhou Mi mengikuti instruksi dari sang penelepon misterius itu.

"Nly…. Kyuna…. _Eomma_ akan membawamu pulang _Aegya_." Batin Zhou Mi seraya terus membayangkan suara tangisan kedua putranya yang ada di seberang telpon tadi.

Zhou Mi saat ini pergi ke daerah pinggiran kota, ya tentu saja tujuannya adalah membawa kedua anaknya pulang, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia juga tidak bisa menghubungi Siwon karena ancaman sang penculik tadi.

Zhou Mi menyadari bahwa ada mobil yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah bangunan tua yang begitu tak terawat, suasana begitu sepi, dan ia terus mengedarkan kedua iris sabitnya untuk mencari tanda – tanda keberadaan kedua anaknya atau setidaknya keberadaan sang penelpon tadi.

Zhou Mi berjalan secara perlahan hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti karena saat ia menoleh ke belakang ia melihat dua orang yang berbadan kekar sudah berdiri sangar.

"S-Siapa kalian…" Zhou Mi membelalakkan kedua irisnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami." Ujar salah seorang itu.

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian? Dimana kedua anakku uh?"

"Sudah diam!" Dua orang berbadan kekar itu menarik secara kasar tangan Zhou Mi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Seru Zhou Mi seraya menyentakkan tangannya kuat – kuat.

"_Eomma_….. _Eomma_ tolong kami." Terdengar suara tangisan Kyuhyun dan Henry namun itu entah dimana keberadaannya.

"Heeeh kau dengar kan? Jika kau macam – macam, kau tak akan bisa mendengar suara tangisan kedua anakmu itu untuk selama – lamanya." Ujar orang itu sakartis.

"Aku mohon, jangan sakiti mereka…."

"Baiklah baiklah aku tak akan menyakiti mereka…." Ujar orang itu seraya melihat perut Zhou Mi dan hendak menyentuhnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Zhou Mi berjalan sedikit mundur agar orang – orang itu tak menyakiti bayi yang ada di kandungannya.

"Lebih baik kau kehilangan calon bayimu bukan daripada kau kehilangan kedua anakmu, ayolah, kau jangan egois, di dunia ini bukankah semua pasti harus memilih uh?" Orang itu tiba – tiba mendorong tubuh Zhou Mi ke belakang, hingga pada akhirnya Zhou Mi jatuh tersungkur

"Arghhh…" Jerit Zhou Mi saat ia merasakan perutnya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan pilihan, dan aku yakin kau juga setuju dengan pilihan ini bukan?" Kedua orang itu langsung menginjak kuat – kuat perut Zhou Mi tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun.

"Hiks…." Zhou Mi menangis, karena ia merasa sudah tak bisa menahan lagi rasa sakit yang mendera perutnya, hingga pada akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Setelah kedua orang itu tahu bahwa Zhou Mi sudah pingsan. Mereka berdua langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Eomma_…" Teriak Kyuhyun dan Henry bersamaan saat ia melihat _Eomma_nya pingsan, keduanya langsung berlari mendekati Zhou Mi dan mereka tak mempedulikan jika orang – orang itu akan mengejar mereka kembali.

"_Eomma_…. _Eomma_ bertahanlah." Kyuhyun dan Henry mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh Zhou Mi yang terkulai lemas, dengan sisa tenaganya, Zhou Mi membuka kedua irisnya dan melihat kearah kedua putranya.

"Kyuna… Nly…. K-kalian berdua baik – baik saja kan?" Zhou Mi mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha menyentuh kedua pipi putranya.

"_N-Ne_ _Eomma_ kami baik – baik saja…. Tapi _Eomma_ yang sekarang tidak baik – baik saja… _Eomma_ pasti sakit?" Ucap Kyuhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"H-Hey ja-jangan menangis _Aegya_…."

"_Eomma_, ayo kita pergi dari sini…." Ujar Henry.

"Nly…. Apa kau tidak lihat uh _Eomma_ tidak bisa bangun." Kyuhyun membantak adiknya itu.

"Kyu-Kyuna…. Sudah jangan kau bentak Henry, dia tidak mengerti apa – apa, lebih baik sekarang kau menghubungi _Appa_, bilang kalau kita disini, ambil ponsel _Eomma_ di mobil." Ucap Zhou Mi dengan suara yang semakin lemah.

"_N-Ne_ _Eomma_…. Arasseo." Kyuhyun berlari menuju mobil yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

Kyuhyun mencari ponsel Zhou Mi ke dalam tas yang dibawa oleh _Eomma_nya itu, lalu ia men-dial nomor milik Siwon.

"_Yeobosseo_…. Kemana saja dari tadi telponku tak kau angkat uh?" Seru Siwon dari seberang sana yang nampak begitu marah.

"_A-__Appa_…. Ini aku Kyuna…_Appa_ kami diculik dan _Eomma_ menolong kami, tapi _Eomma_ dipukul terus terusan sampai akhirnya _Eomma_ hampir pingsan _Appa_."

"_M-__Mwo_…. Cepat katakan kepada _Appa_ Kyu, dimana _Eomma_ mu, _Appa_ ingin bicara dengan _Eomma_."

"B-Baik _Appa_…" Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil itu dan bergegas berlari kearah Zhou Mi dan Henry.

"_Eomma_…._Eomma_ masih mendengarku kan? _Appa_ ingin bicara dengan _Eomma_." Kyuhyun meletakkan ponsel itu di dekat telinga Zhou Mi, Zhou Mi hanya mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

"Mi…. aku mohon bertahanlah… cepat katakanlah kepadaku, dimana posisi kalian semua…"

"Kami ada di daerah xxxx…" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu Zhou Mi benar benar sudah pingsan.

"Z-Zhou Mi… _Yeobosseo_….kau masih mendengarku?"

"_Appa_…. Hiks _Eomma_ pingsan…" Henry kini yang berbicara dengan Siwon, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam seraya terus menatap _Eomma_nya.

"_Appa_ akan segera kesana _Aegya_… kalian harus menjaga _Eomma_."

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir dua jam Kyuhyun dan Henry menunggu kedatangan Siwon…. Keduanya kini berbaring disebelah Zhou Mi seraya memeluk _Eomma_nya itu dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Henry mempererat pelukan terhadap _Eomma_nya itu semakin terisak.

"Nly, _uljimma_…. Sebentar lagi Appa datang…." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut poni dongsaengnya itu. "_Mianhae_ aku tadi membentakmu…." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis kearah Henry.

"Henry…. Kyuhyun…..." Sayup sayup Henry dan Kyuhyun mendengar suara _Appa_-nya yang memanggil nama mereka. Keduanya bangun dan memang benar ia melihat Siwon berlari semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

"_Appa_…." Henry berlari memeluk Siwon.

"_Uljimma _Nly…." Siwon mengusap lembut pipi _chubby_ Henry.

"_Eomma_ hikz… _Eomma_ tidak bangun – bangun _Appa_. _Appa_ sebenarnya apa salah _Eomma_ sampai _yeoja_ yang bernama Victoria itu benci sekali dengan _Eomma_?" Henry menunjuk kearah Zhou Mi yang terbaring.

"_M-__Mwo_…. Benarkah yang kau ucapkan itu _Aegya_? Baiklah kita bawa pulang _Eomma_ ne!" Siwon menggendong Zhou Mi yang nampak begitu pucat, Siwon hanya bisa berharap bahwa "Istrinya" akan baik baik saja dan tentu saja ia ingin Victoria segera ditangkap polisi.

.

.

.

.

.

_**At Hospital**_

Siwon dan kedua anaknya masih menunggu kabar baik yang begitu ingin mereka semua dengar. Zhou Mi sudah dua hari terbaring di kamar rawat dan belum sadarkan diri, hanya alat – alat bantu medis kini yang nampak terpasang di tubuh Zhou Mi.

Kedua orang tua mereka juga setia menunggu perkembangan Zhou Mi. Henry tidak mau turun dari gendongan Siwon dan terus saja terisak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hanya diam tanpa mau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Shindong keluar dan menghampiri mereka semua.

"Siwon_-ah_…." Shindong memanggil lembut Siwon.

"_Ne_ _Ahjussie_…." Siwon berdiri masih dengan Henry yang ada di gendongannya.

"Kau sudah bisa melihat keadaan Zhou Mi sekarang. Temuilah dia."

Siwon menoleh kearah kedua orang tuanya dan juga Heechul maupun Hangeng, semuanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Henry ikut _Halmoni_ dulu _ne?_" Siwon menurunkan Henry dari gendongannya, lalu Heechul kini yang menggendong cucunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon duduk di depan Zhou Mi yang masih terbaring lemah, ia membelai pipi putih pucat "istri"nya itu.

"Mi…. _Mianhae_…. Aku tidak bisa menjadi _Appa_ yang baik bagi Henry dan Kyuhyun maupun calon bayi kita yang pada akhirnya diambil kembali oleh Tuhan. Aku benar – benar bukan ayah yang patut untuk dibanggakan. Aku mohon kau maafkan aku Mi, kau boleh memarahiku, kau boleh membenciku seumur hidupmu…. Kau marah denganku karena Victoria… jujur aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Bangunlah Mi… kami semua membutuhkanmu, kau jangan terus tidur seperti ini. Apakah kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu eoh? Aku mohon bangunlah." Siwon meneteskan air matanya dan mencium punggung tangan Zhou Mi lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghhhh….." Zhou Mi mulai membuka kedua iris sabitnya dan menatap ke sekelilingnya….

Siwon begitu senang melihat Zhou Mi yang sudah sadar. "Zhou Mi_-ya_…."

"D-Dimana aku Siwon_-ah_?" Zhou Mi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit Zhou Mi_-ya_…."Jawab Siwon seraya membantu Zhou Mi untuk bersandar pada ranjangnya.

"Siwon_-ah_…. A-aku minta maaf…." Zhou Mi menundukkan kepalanya seakan enggan memandang Siwon.

Siwon menyentuh dagu Zhou Mi agar orang yang begitu ia cintai itu menghadap kearahnya, "Sudahlah lupakan saja… Kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal ne?" Mendengar ucapan Siwon itu Zhou Mi tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya apakah kau lupa hari ini hari apa Mi?"

"Hari ini?" Zhou Mi memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Kau melupakan hari terpenting dalam hidupmu Mi…. Bukankah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu?" Siwon mengusap pipi Zhou Mi lembut.

"Siwon_-ah_, kau tahu ada yang lebih penting dari hari ulang tahunku itu."

"Apa itu Mi?" Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Yang terpenting adalah di hari – hariku ini, aku bersama orang – orang yang begitu aku sayangi, ada kau disisiku, ada Kyuhyun dan Henry, selain itu ada kedua orang tua kita juga."

"Tapi Mi… setidaknya izinkan aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu…. Dan juga….." Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Zhou Mi.

"Dan juga apa Siwon_-ah_?" Zhou Mi menatap lekat Siwon.

"Saranghaeyo Mi…. Jeongmal saranghaeyo." Siwon secara perlahan memeluk Zhou Mi.

"Nado Siwon_-ah_, jeongmal saranghamnidha." Zhou Mi memeluk Siwon begitu hangat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon.

"_**Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana… seperti kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu… Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana… seperti isyarat yang tak sempat dikirimkan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada.**__**"**_

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Annyeonghasseo... *wave hand**_

_**Lama tak jumpa...**_

_**Saya kembali menulis FF gaje buat ulang tahun Zhou Mi yang rencananya mau publish tanggal 19 kemarin, tapi ya baru bisa sekarang,**_

_**cerita jelek, Feel gak dapat tetap nekat publish nich FF adalah kebiasaan saya ^^v**_

_**Thanks bagi reader yang mau baca + review *deep bow**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI KOALA :)**_


End file.
